For the SBIR Phase I Grant, we propose to develop a simple chromosome band- specific painting technique, with the direct use of PCR products from microdissected defined chromosomal region as a pool of probes. This technique will be standardized and will be further tested during the Phase II period. After the technique/kit is fully developed, it will allow the medical profession to identify genetic aberrations of newborns; to study neuromuscular disorders; and have better understandings with diseases such as Parkinson's, Huntington's and Alzheimer's diseases. this new technique will enable the research scientists to study the origin of cytogenetically unidentifiable marker chromosomes as well. Our new method will provide us the means to construct probes that are specific for every metaphase chromosome band of the human genome, and to generate band-specific probe pool in less than two days. The use of our technique/product pertains to study of genetic diseases of the newborns and children, as well as the diagnosis of common diseases of the aged. The future marketing possible is unlimited, worldwide.